Light emitting diodes (LEDs) and solar panels use an encapsulant coating to protect photovoltaic cells from environmental factors. Such protective coatings must be optically clear to ensure maximum efficiency of these devices. Furthermore, these protective coatings must also be tough, durable, long lasting, and yet easy to apply. Many of the currently available coatings, however, lack toughness; are not durable; are not long-lasting; and/or are not easy to apply. There is therefore a continuing need to identify protective and/or functional coatings in many areas of emerging technologies.